


Sorry

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Cannibalism, Miscarriage, Murder, Physical Abuse, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the war was over, and once everybody understood that the North belonged to the Bolton's now, Lord Roose and all the other angry grudged northern lords left Winterfell, leaving her at the mercy of the Bastard of Bolton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

The moan slipped from her tongue as Ramsay slammed into her pink opening roughly. She was as wet as a river and she desired him badly. She wanted to feel him in her everyday, all day. She wanted him to make her scream in pleasure and beg for sweet release until she climaxed around him.

It has been three years since King Stannis was utterly defeated by the Boltons, along with Lord Manderly, who had dared to turn against them. His body was dismembered into 6 pieces and each piece was flayed. Ramsay hung the separate appendages on top of the walls of Winterfell proudly, for all to see and bear witness to what happens when you betray them.

During the battle, his men had caught both her and Theon as they tried to run away from the deadly clashing. His temper was violent as dragonfire and he promised them nothing but pain and torture.  He had sent Theon down to the dungeons and Jeyne didn't now what Ramsay did to him, but whatever it was, she had heard him screaming all night and sobbing in the morning.

As punishment for betraying him, Ramsay made her eat nothing but the flesh that he skinned from Reek. She ate a couple of the raw pieces and instantly threw up on the carpet in their bed chamber. For that, Ramsay gave her thirteen lashes. He wanted to give her twenty but his Lord Father forbid it, giving him a not so subtle threat about what would happen to him if he ruined her like he did Theon.

Once the war was over, and once everybody understood that the North belonged to the Bolton's now, Lord Roose and all the other angry grudged northern lords left Winterfell, leaving her at the mercy of the Bastard of Bolton.

The first year alone was the hardest, because no one could hold Ramsay back from what he wanted to do, to her or anyone else. He took a liking to hunting prey, two legged or otherwise, in the Wolfswoods. After hunting, his blood would be up and he wanted to hurt Jeyne for any reason he could think of.

One beating was so vicious, he made her have a miscarriage after connecting a mailed fist with her stomach. Jeyne still remembers feeling the warm blood run down her legs as she grabbed her stomach and screamed in pain. After the miscarriage, Ramsay stopped beating her and would only strike her in the face, giving her numerous black eyes and busted lips.

Four moons after the miscarriage Jeyne had got with child again, to her dismay. The pregnancy was a rough one, constant cramps and vomiting, but Ramsay didn't hit her once to her surprise. Nine moons later, Arya gave birth to a daughter whom she named Jeyne.

Jeyne had her brown hair and Ramsay's pale eyes, she was pink and perfect in Arya's eyes. Jeyne named her after herself so no matter what painful things Ramsay does to her, she will never forget her name as Theon had.

The next pregnancy was easier because she knew what to expect, once again, she gave birth to a daughter who Ramsay named Renee, after his mother. Jeyne wanted to name her Catelyn but Ramsay had rudely refused her, saying he wanted nothing and no one to remind him of the Starks. Even for the sons to come, Ramsay forbid Eddard, Robb, Brandon, Rickard or Jon from being his sons name.

Ramsay stated that the first born son would be named after his father and the other children would have non Stark like names as well. He didn't want any of his children to acknowledge the Stark part of them or the history of the Starks even though he had gotten Winterfell through Arya Stark.

After birthing two of Ramsay's babes, she truly tried to connect with him, even though they didn't share the same tastes at all. Whenever they did speak, it was always an awkward silence and a strain for words because they were so different. But one thing they both began to connect with, was sex. Rough, wild, vicious sex. Jeyne's first pregnancy made her act like a bitch in heat, the hormones constantly making her mad with lust and Ramsay was all to pleased to sate her needs.

It continued on to her second pregnancy and now she was heavy with child yet a third time, and close to the birth date. She hoped the babe would be a boy. A boy with long brown hair and pale eyes as strong as the north but nothing like his father.

Jeyne's face turned red, with excitement at the thought, and she smiled to herself. Ramsay noticed the happiness that seemed to control her and kissed her harshly, biting her bottom lip with his teeth until it bled. Throughout their marriage, Ramsay was still rough but unlike before, he didn't do it to cause her pain, being rough and hard came natural to him, and Jeyne accepted that, especially during sex.

She was in the middle of the bed on all fours while Ramsay was behind her, fucking her. Each of his thrusts caused her breasts, large with milk, to sway back and forth. Ramsay had one hand on her hip and the other tangled in her brown hair, pulling.

"Yes yes yes," she cried out, the pleasure was so overwhelming that tears gathered in her brown eyes. The fist in her hair, tightened and Ramsay exposed her throat before digging his teeth into her flesh first biting, then licking. The orgasm hit her like a strike of lightening, she screamed loudly, and the tears ran from her eyes and down onto the bed. She almost collapsed, but before she could land on her stomach, Ramsay caught her and flipped her onto her back then laid down beside her. Exhausted, with sweat at the temple of his forehead, he fell asleep.

“I love you." Jeyne said faintly, and she truly did. Despite all that he had done to her and all that he has done to people, she does love him, he isn't a perfect man, but he is hers.

Jeyne has told Ramsay she loved him a couple of times and he has never replied, of course, just remained silent. Ramsay isn't capable of loving anyone, not even his children, but Jeyne knows he cares for her greatly and that's all that matters.

The first wave of pain hit her and she knew that she was ready, it was time. The whole castle was awoke due to her about to give birth, though she doubt anyone could have slept with the way she was screaming. Contractions is something a woman can never get used to or will ever be easy to endure, but Jeyne had the maester beside her and the potions he gave her, helped for the pain. She continued pushing and grunting, her blood soaking the sheets beneath as she tried with all her might to bring the child into the world. The labor lasted well onto the night and by the end of it, Jeyne was exhausted and in unbearable agony, but the pain she felt all ended when the maester handed her the child.

**It was a boy.**

So small and pink and Jeyne broke into tears as soon as she saw him, the child she wanted and prayed for. Ramsay smiled when he saw the child's gender and his wife's reaction, it was a glorifying moment and Jeyne was so elated that she could have screamed to the heavens.

Ramsay named him Roose as he said, though Arya thought that Lord Bolton would not be flattered in the least.

Moons went by quickly and Roose was getting bigger and bigger with each passing day. All Jeyne could talk about was him, he was everything she had ever wanted since day one, the gods had listened to her after all.

Ramsay and Jeyne were having supper alone, the food was succulent and juicy and Jeyne was at peace. Her and Ramsay talked about none other than their beautiful children. She informed him that Jeyne was beginning to walk and how Renee had begun to try and talk. He smiled faintly and continued eating but then he stopped, his eyes went wide and he fell over onto the floor, with a hard bang.

Jeyne flew out of her chair and screamed for guards the guards. The guards came bursting into the room with such great velocity that they tore the door down in a rush to get to their lord. Ramsay had fallen sick with a fever and Jeyne refused to leave his side for one instant. She held his hand and wiped his forehead but there was nothing they could do to save him, he was destined to die tonight.

Before Ramsay took his last breath, Jeyne knelt by his ear and whispered, **"I'm sorry,”** as one tear rolled down her cheek and onto him, then Ramsay was gone, his pale eyes looking up at her.

The maester cut his corpse open and found that he had died of a sickness of the bowels, just like his half brother did. Jeyne played the sorrowful wife as Ramsay's body was buried in Winterfells crypts, it was over, but it was the start of a new beginning and of a new Bolton.

She was now the Lady of Winterfell and the first thing she did as lady, was free Theon from his cell and let Ramsay's bastard boys live in there until they starved to death, a reminder to all, that she is **now** Lady Bolton.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to do a little fluff but come on, whats Bolton fics without murder? I was inspired by Cersei and how she patiently waited for years to come to finally kill Robert. I feel like Jeyne would do the same thing in the future, if she didn't commit suicide from Ramsay's abuse.  
> Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
